Keeping Up with Revy
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Rock knew that trying to keep pace with Revy when out drinking was a bad idea even if he could do it. Something wild always happened and this time was no exception, but it wasn't something bad for once. Rock x Revy one-shot


**Keeping Up with Revy**

So, I decided to go and write something different to normal and take my first dive into writing a Black Lagoon one-shot. This idea just popped into my head when I was thinking about Black Lagoon and here it is now for you to read. It's a fairly simple plot and hopefully an enjoyable one.

I'd also like to give a shout out to _Kal-El Fornia_. A couple of years ago he suggested that I should watch Black Lagoon and I'm glad he did. It's now one of my favourite anime and it's one of the most entertaining I've seen. I guess if you're reading this fanfic then you already know that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this one-shot. Also, I'd like to point out that this story will contain swearing and some elements of mature romance.

Summary: Rock knew that trying to keep pace with Revy when out drinking was a bad idea even if he could do it. Something wild always happened and this time was no exception, but it wasn't something bad for once. Rock x Revy one-shot

* * *

Rock's throat burnt and the base pounded in his ears as he slammed the glass down on the counter. He could feel the effects of the different drinks he had already downed that night, but that wasn't a reason for him to stop. He took a deep breath and glanced to his right at Revy. She had a smirk on her face as her amber eyes glinted mischievously. Drinking with Revy like this was always a bad idea.

"Come on, Rock. You're slowing down. I thought that you could drink," Revy shouted over the heavy base of the music. She then turned around and glanced down the bar. "Hey barkeep! Get us two of them, those things there and whatever the fuck that stuff is."

A frown formed on Rock's brow as he watched Revy point at random alcoholic drinks that he had no doubt were incredibly strong and that he was going to have to down with his friend. Dutch and Benny began the night with them as Lagoon Company were taking a few days off between jobs to get some much deserved rest. However, Dutch was no longer at the club after he left with some chick with huge boobs and it was obvious what he was doing at that moment. Benny too had somehow managed to end up with a pair of hot local Thai twins for a good night, which left Rock and Revy together at the bar. This was just another typical night off for the members of Lagoon Company.

Two glasses of amber nectar and one of some blue stuff arrived in front of Rock. He took another deep breath and paid for both his and Revy's drinks. The ace gunslinger glanced at him as she picked up the first drink. Rock picked up his glass and prepared himself. "On three. One, two, three!"

Rock threw back the first drink, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat from whatever spice had been added to the spirit. The second was that blue stuff and the sickly sweet flavour was a sharp contrast to the fiery Tabasco-doped first one. The final one was something really strong and rough that Rock hated and Revy knew it. He guessed that she was trying to get him to throw up, pass out or something along those lines. Slamming the final glass down on the bar once more, Rock turned to face his friend again.

Revy continued to smirk at him as she chuckled. "Your still too fucking slow to keep up with me."

It was at that moment that Rock noticed that Revy was actually more drunk than he realised. She rested her elbow on the bar and placed her fist against her cheek to prop her head up as she gazed at him. That smirk remained on her lips, making Rock wonder what she had planned next. He wouldn't put it past her to make him drink one of everything behind the bar and, given that this was Roanapur, that was a lot of extremely strong stuff.

"That's because I don't drink every day," Rock quipped back to Revy's comment, trying not to slur his words because that would only give her more ammo. "And half of this shit you're getting me to try must be illegal in most countries."

"You know what your problem is, Rock," Revy huffed as she teased him. "You take everything too fucking seriously. You need to enjoy yourself more and loosen up. Relax for once and have some fun."

"I am enjoying myself," Rock protested as he watched Revy slide off her barstool. She reached out, grabbing his arm and began dragging him.

"I know what'll help loosen you up," she gave him an answer to the question he was thinking before he had even asked it. "Let's have a dance. It'll be fun."

Rock realised that he had little choice as Revy dragged him out onto the dance floor and amongst all of the other people in the club moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music. He knew better than resist because that might piss off Revy and that would be a terrible thing to do given her fiery nature. Spending a couple of years around her had taught him that.

Revy stopped in the middle of a slight opening in the crowd and turned to face him. She began rocking her body in time to the music, acting as a cue for Rock to join in. He felt somewhat awkward given that this wasn't his normal thing and that he was probably the smartest dressed person on the dance floor. His clothes didn't really fit in with those around him in this dark club in the city of Roanapur. However, his awkwardness soon eased due to all of the alcohol he had drunk over the last few hours.

He kept his dancing simple as he watched Revy get more and more into it. She seemed to be having a much better time as her hips rocked side to side. Rock found himself getting into it more as well and, after a few tracks, he and Revy were dancing together. They had their hands on each other and their bodies together.

Rock couldn't take his eyes of his friend as they moved their bodies in unison to the beat. Revy's plum-coloured hair swung around has she nodded her head to the music and the glint in her amber eyes suggested that she was having a great time. However, that wasn't what had Rock's gaze fixed on her. It was the way her hips and curvy butt pressed against his body that was making him focus on her.

Revy was one smoking hot chick and Rock was fully aware of that. She was well endowed with tits that much bigger than his palms under her cropped black tank top, not that he would have dared to touch them. Her body was toned and tanned from the days out in the Thai sun. Her shorts hugged the curves of her butt and showed off her long smooth perfect legs. Her gun holsters hung either side of her chest as it wouldn't be Revy if she didn't keep her Cutlasses with her. She and the rest of Lagoon Company had too many enemies so it was a good idea for her to have them with her at all times.

Thinking about Revy in that manner was something that Rock rarely dared to do. He didn't want his balls to be used as her target practice so, while he would admit to himself that she was probably the hottest babe in the whole city, Rock didn't like to let himself consider the idea of getting with her. Even if she had saved his ass on numerous occasions and even if he enjoyed spending time around her, it just wasn't worth the risk. Plus she was a co-worker and that could make things awkward within the team.

A large strong hand suddenly landed on Rock's shoulder and pulled him back. He just managed to keep his balance as he gasped in surprise. A tall muscular man stepped between him and Revy and glared at him. A grin formed on his lips as he shoved Rock in the chest.

"This chick is way out of your league so get the fuck lost, loser," the beefy dude laughed as he turned around. "So hot ..."

The guy paused and gulped as he came face to barrel with one of Revy's cutlasses. Rock glanced by him and saw the other pistol aimed point blank straight at the man's crotch. Revy glared at this brawny Caucasian through narrowed eyes as she gritted her teeth. The crowd dancing around them didn't stop or care that guns had been pulled and continued like nothing was going on. This was a typical daily occurrence here in Roanapur.

"Don't touch my friend you steroid injecting drugged up asshole," Revy spat in a low tone as she pushed her guns harder against the man's chin and balls. "It's not fucking up to you who I dance with and if I choose to dance with him then you should stay the fuck away. That is unless you want me to use your tiny steroid-shrunken nuts as target practice."

The guy gasped as Revy pushed her gun even harder into his crotch. "I'm not some fucking whore or an object that belongs to you and Rock fucking understands that. He understands respect and how to treat a chick unlike a fucking asshole like you. So have you got a problem with that or my friend? If so then you have a problem with me and my cutlasses."

"N ... N ... No." The dude began shaking as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Please ... please don't shoot. I'm ... I'm new here. It's my first night in Roanapur so ... so ... please don ... don't kill me. I'm sor ... sorry."

"Then get the fuck out of my fucking sight you dumb fuck and don't ever fucking do that again," Revy finished and pointed at the door to the club with one of her guns. The guy only nodded and ran through the crowd to the exit. She and Rock watched him vanish through the door and out into the night.

Rock glanced at Revy as she placed her cutlasses back into their holsters. Her eyes were still narrowed as she sighed. The buzz she had earlier was completely gone and it was a feeling that Rock shared. She lit a cigarette and offered Rock one, which he took.

Suddenly Revy grabbed Rock's hand and began leading him towards the door. "Come on, I've fucking had enough. That shithead ruined our night. Let's go back to my place and I'll open up a few bottles of Jack Daniels or whatever else I have. I think I still have some of that super fucking strong vodka that Balalaika gave us."

"Sounds fine to me," Rock replied as he and Revy left the club and walked out into the warm night air. They began chatting about random things while they slowly made their way to Revy's, all the while enjoying the cooling breeze blowing in off the sea. Rock watched as it captured the smoke from their cigarettes, entwining it before carrying it off into the night.

The two friends reminisce about the last couple of years as they continued along the seafront. After a couple of minutes of walking, Rock suddenly realised that Revy hadn't let go of his hand and that he had actually clasped his hand around hers. He wasn't really sure when they had entwined their fingers but he guessed that it must have been either when they were in the club or just after they had left. The biggest surprise was that Revy seemed to be ok with it and was mindlessly rubbing her thumb over his.

The thoughts from earlier when they were dancing suddenly rushed back into Rock's mind. His eyes kept glancing over Revy's hot body as they chatted. He made sure that it wasn't obvious that he was doing it as he remembered the feel of her firm ass and those large perky tits against his body. It made him wonder what they would feel like if there wasn't anything clothing between them.

Rock quickly reprimanded his brain for thinking like that. He didn't want Revy to place her pistols into his manhood like she had done to that guy earlier in the night. He didn't normally think about his friend in this manner either and usually he kept any attraction towards her suppressed. Rock guessed that the amount of alcohol he'd drunk must have been making him think that way and he contemplated what a relationship with Revy would be like. He quickly squashed the thought again and reminded himself that they were only friends and co-workers.

It wasn't long before they had reached Revy's room, flipped on the lights and were at the table with Jack Daniels in hand. Yet again, Rock found himself downing drinks and trying to keep up with Revy. They were laughing again as they drank glass after glass and soon the bottle was empty. Rock smiled as he watched Revy swirl the remaining bit of her whisky in the bottom of her glass.

A frown suddenly formed on her brows as Revy stared at the amber nectar. She sighed before running her hand through her long hair. "I wish you would carry a gun, Rock. You know, just so that you can protect yourself if some shit goes down. I'm not able to protect you all of the time from the fucking crap that goes on here and it would give me some peace of mind to know that you could at least protect yourself. It doesn't have to be something like my cutlasses, but at least have something."

"I'd rather try to talk my way out of a situation like that," Rock also sighed before he rubbed his forehead. "I'm not that good with weapons anyway. You know I'd probably end up hurting myself with it instead."

"Too fucking true," Revy shook her head before downing the last bit of her drink. "But still, you can't talk your way out of every situation and I don't want you to get hurt or something. We've been through too much shit for you just to be killed in some drunken bar fight."

"Maybe I don't intend on being away from you for any length of time," Rock grinned as he made eye contact with the fiery woman across the table. "That way I won't need to carry anything."

Revy snorted before chuckling. "You know, you need to take the fucking initiative sometimes. Be a man and take things. Get whatever you want."

"Is that a hint?" Rock's eyebrow rose as he stood up and slowly made his way around the table.

"Do I have to fucking spell everything out to you?" Revy huffed as she got to her feet and waited for him to reach her. "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at me earlier. I'm not as blind as you seem to be at times. There are times when you ..."

Rock, feeling the wave of courage suddenly brought to him probably by the booze, placed his right hand on the back of Revy's head and wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbed her ass. He pulled her close and placed his lips against hers. He kept his eyes close and realised what he was doing. His heart began pounding as he hoped that he wouldn't end up with a pistol aimed straight at his crotch.

Much to his relief, Revy opened her lips and pushed back against his. Rock open his mouth wider and took this as his hint to push forwards for more. Their lips locked as they slid them back and forth over each other's. Revy kissed just as Rock had imagined, pushing hers lips firmly against his. Her fiery temper came across perfectly in the passionate movements of her mouth.

Revy snaked her arms around his neck and began pulling him down as she lay on the table. Rock climbed on top of her, keeping his lips pressed into hers as they kept going. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it over the smooth surface of hers. She returned the French kiss, sliding her tongue around his mouth. Their tongues swirled around and wrestled one another's as they deepened the kiss even further. Rock could taste the alcohol and cigarettes that Revy had indulged in as he plunged further into her mouth.

He felt Revy bring her legs up so that her thighs were either side of his hips. Taking this as another hint to move further, he used his right arm to steady himself while placing his left hand on Revy's exposed stomach. He began slowly sliding it upwards and under her black shirt to her large perky tit. She responded by suddenly grabbing his collar and ripping his shirt off to expose his chest. Revy threw it aside as Rock lifted her top up to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. They broke the kiss as he threw her top somewhere behind him and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"It's about fucking time," Revy grinned before pulling him back down to continue wrestling his tongue with hers in a deep kiss while sliding her hand under his trousers.

* * *

"Ow, my fucking head hurts," Revy's voice woke Rock and he could feel someone moving on his chest. His head felt like it was splitting open and his mind was foggy, but he was awake enough to feel the body of a very well endowed woman up against his. Opening his eyes, he found Revy completely nude lying partially on top of him.

The memories of the previous night flooded into his mind as his gaze moved around the room, noting that it was even messier than usual. It had been one wild night and the way various things had been throw haphazardly around the room or knocked over only confirmed it. Rock's gaze landed on Revy again as she took several deep breaths. He then had to close his eyes to keep out the light seeping around the blind.

"Mine too," he rubbed his forehead, hoping that it would ease his hangover. He began slotting all of the pieces from the previous night back together and realised something. "We drank way too much."

Revy sat up, prompting Rock to reopen his eyes and glance at her. He used his hand to try and block out some of the light as his eyes traced the curves of his lover's body. For the first time, he truly allowed himself to recognise just how smoking hot Revy was and that he had definitely scored. For the first time he allowed himself to consider what a relationship between him and his friend would be like.

"It's your fault," Revy huffed as she reached over him and picked up two cigarettes and her lighter. She handed him one, which he gladly accepted and placed into his mouth. The long-haired chick lit his cigarette before lighting her own and taking a drag. She blew the smoke out into the air before continuing. "It wouldn't have happened if I didn't have to get you so fucking drunk to get you to man up and take some initiative."

Rock blew the smoke in his lungs towards the ceiling as his eyes locked with Revy's amber pair. "I just didn't want my balls shot off. They're important to me, you know."

"I wouldn't have done that coz I want them," Revy laughed with him before she placed her hand on his chest. "You've been holding out on me for so long. If I had known that you were that good I'd have done what we did last night a lot sooner. You were fucking amazing and, if I wasn't so fucking hung over, I'd pick up straight where we left off."

* * *

Well, there you have it, that's the end of this one-shot and my first Black Lagoon fic. I actually had a lot of fun writing this and it was a welcome change to what I would normally write. Hopefully you enjoyed it and, if so, please let me know by leaving your thoughts in a review.


End file.
